Babaroga (company)
Babaroga, LLC. (usually styled babaroga) is a Chicago, Illinois-based video game developer specializing in iOS, Windows, Android, and Feature Phone games. The company has created many licensed games for publishers such as Electronic Arts, and Disney Interactive, as well as original titles with publishers such as Microsoft and Glu. Babaroga, LLC., provides engineering and design services to the video game industry. The company's focus is to create content on mobile, hand-held and console platforms. History In 2002 Babaroga was founded by owner and CEO, Andreja Djokovic in Chicago, IL. In the early days of the company, Babaroga focused primarily on creating games for feature phones, establishing a foothold in a new and emerging sector of portable gaming. Babaroga forged relationships with various publishers such as Jamdat, Gameloft, Electronic Arts, Disney Interactive to release over 50 feature phone games. In 2007, when smartphones were introduced, Babaroga adapted its existing technology to support cross-platform development on new mobile operating systems, including iOS and later Android and Windows Phone 7. Babaroga partnered with Microsoft, EA, Glu, and other publishers to create licensed games on smartphones, while also self-publishing original IP. In 2008, Babaroga partnered with Microsoft to release original games on the Zune and Zune HD platforms. This relationship grew to include working with Microsoft as a first-party and third-Party developer to create new and original games on the Windows 8 and Windows Phone platform, which includes PC, Tablet, and Windows Phone 8 markets. In 2010, Babaroga expanded its operation to include additional offices in London, UK. In 2011, Babaroga announced that the Twilight Creations board game adaptation of Zombies!!! would be brought to life on Windows Phone 7, Windows Phone 8, Windows 8, and iOS devices. Babaroga holds a multi-genre product portfolio with titles such as Jet-Set Scratch-Off, Lucky Lanes Bowling, Horror Master Trivia, Rogue Racing, Decoder Ring, Shuffle Party and Big Fish Fairway Solitaire. iOS Games *''Decoder Ring Gold'' *''Wordament'' *''Deal or No Deal'' *''1 vs 100'' *''Rogue Racing'' *''EA Sports MMA'' *''Horror Master Trivia'' *''Babaroga Eats Children'' *''Zombies!!!'' *''Jet-Set Scratch-Off'' *''Lucky Lanes Bowling'' *''Decoder Ring'' *''Ultimate Party'' *''House'' *''Tattoo Me'' *''Manchester United Pro Skills'' Windows 8 Games *''Zombies!!!'' *''Wordament'' *''Shuffle Party'' Windows Phone 7 Games *''Zombies!!!'' *''Shuffle Party'' *''Minesweeper'' *''Sudoku'' *''Bug Village'' *''Monopoly'' *''Need For Speed'' *''The Sims 3'' Feature Phone games *''Tetris'' *''Spore: Origins'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''My Sims'' *''Plantasia'' *''SimCity'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09'' *''House'' *''Downtown Texas Hold'em'' *''Disney's Hannah Montana In Action'' *''Counter Terrorist Academy'' *''The Godfather'' *''Pictionary'' *''Manchester United Pro Skills'' *''Muppets Puzzle Party'' *''Downtown Roulette'' *''Merv Griffin's Crosswords'' *''Paradise Pet Salon'' *''Konstruxis'' *''Jamdat Bowling'' *''Jamdat Hearts'' *''Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Jamdat Air Hockey'' *''Spore Creatures'' *''Bees!'' *''Downtown Video Slots'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Jamdat Sports Pool'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''National Lampoon's Greek Games'' *''Gameloft 1000 Words'' *''Strip Off at the Krystal Pistol'' *''Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer'' *''Jamdat Mini Golf'' *''Jamdat Sports Quarterback Showdown'' Zune games *''Space Battle'' *''Space Battle 2'' *''Lucky Lanes Bowling'' *''BEES!'' Awards *2009 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences, Mobile Game of the Year (Spore: Origins) *2009 IGN, Mobile Game of the Year (Spore: Origins) *2008 Pocket Gamer, Gold Award (Spore: Origins) *2008 Pocket Gamer, Silver Award (Spore: Creatures) *2006 Game Developers Conference, Code:Moto Competition winner (Konstruxis) References External links * *Gamasutra profile Category:Companies established in 2002 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies based in Chicago Category:2002 establishments in Illinois